Trying Something New
by TeddyBearHuggles
Summary: Max and Fang have the motel room to themselves for a little while and Fang is planning to make the best out of it. Crappy summary I know, but it's a good story I promise! Rated M for mature scenes! Max/Fang. I might write a sequel...


I groaned as I stretched my arms up and over my bed, hitting the wall behind me and nearly reaching the end of the bed with my toes. It was roughly 3:30 in the afternoon, give or take, I was too lazy to check the time, and I was alone in the hotel room. Well, not completely alone, Fang was in the bathroom and the others were at the park across the street. It had been a good week so far of us moving every now and then and I figured it was finally safe to let them go explore this area a bit, you know, have a little fun. Lord knows we didn't get enough of that now a days. The others had insisted they go alone and let Fang and I relax, dunno where the heck they got that idea, but hey, I wasn't complaining. Raising my head as the door to the bathroom opened, Fang stepped out, wearing jeans and a tank top, all black of course. It was just his style.

"I was being paranoid for about 30 minutes, but I think I'm finally starting to relax a little bit," I said to him with a chuckle and he flashed a small smile back.

"They're fine, I guarantee it. They have a mind reader and a super sensing blind kid with them. Nothing's gonna sneak up on them," Fang said as he came around the bed and sat on the edge of it, cracking his knuckles,"Besides, they're right across the street. We'll be able to hear if something goes wrong." He had points, all good points. But my mother bear instinct was strong and it was ridiculously hard for me to relax. Nobody messes with my cubs.

"I know, I know," I said with a sigh, reaching for the remote and changing the channel from whatever the hell was on, some sort of weird reality show with girls who all looked insanely fake, to the news instead,"We've finally been staying off the radar somewhat and havent been attacked, blown up or kidnapped. It's great, but I'm just anticipating for the worst." I felt the bed shift beside me and Fang was lounging next to me, his arms behind his head as he looked at the t.v.

"Yeah, but let's try to enjoy it while we can. For the kids sake and ours," he said, looking over at me and flashing me a smile, instantly making my insides melt. God I loved his smile. They were so rare and so….just, so wow. He extended one of his arms out to me, motioning that he wanted me closer. A relationship with Fang like this was still such a new concept to me that every little thing, even a simple cuddle, was something I was embarrassed about. But was I gonna say no? Heck no! I smiled softly and moved closer to him, resting my head on his chest. He wrapped the arm he extended out to me around me and kissed the top of my head, making me smile. I was still wary of showing this sort of affection around the kids, since it wasn't something they were used to seeing. So it was times like this when we were alone that we got the chance to enjoy it.

"How's the blog going?" I asked as the both of us looked towards the t.v, my hand moving to rest on his stomach and I started making small circles with my index finger.

"Same old, same old. Lots of people come to visit and read every day, lots of comments going around, the usual," he replied, eyes glancing down to me. I wasn't looking at him, I could just tell. Nodding, I kept on watching, the story that was currently on about children that had been kidnapped recently catching my attention. There were still some coming around each day and I didn't know why! I thought the school was done trying to mutate children, since they had suddenly decided that robots were the new thing. It was when they went on commercial break about 15 minutes later when I felt Fangs eyes bearing down on me still and I looked up at him. Sure enough, he was looking down at me with Fang-like intensity. I felt my heart do a little skip.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," I told him with my usual snarkiness, just teasing him. He gave a short laugh, the corners of his mouth twitching, but he was soon looking at me that same way again. I felt his arm trailing up my arm until it was on my cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. And before I could really come up with something to say or comprehend what he was trying to do, his mouth was on mine, warm and soft. Now most other times when Fang kissed me suddenly, I would turn into a statue until my brain and body took a flight response and I ran away. However, this was different, since the two of us did have a relationship now. So I kissed him back, just the slight press of my lips back against his. It was nice. Embarrassing? Yes. But nice. I actually remembered the breath this time around.

After a bit, he pulled away to look at me and the corners of his mouth went up in a smile. Normally, that would be it and we would go back to watching t.v. But no, he went in again for another kiss. I kissed him back, but this time was a bit different. It was a harder, more passionate kiss. Not something I was used to, but it wasn't exactly unwelcomed either. It started taking an even weirder turn, however, then I felt Fang pulling on me. Like...he was pulling me on top of him? I wasn't quite sure how to react to that and I was debating on if I should pull away to ask when his other arm came around and he picked me up, setting me on top of him without breaking out kiss. However, I moved away a moment later to look down at him in confusion.

"What are you doing?" I asked, a somewhat nervous chuckle following. Cause, you know, I was totally cool about this whole situation. Not worried about what it was at all. Fang looked up at me and I could see something in his eyes, something different that I hadn't seen before. His eyes were also scanning, not quite staying on my eyes. They were instead going down my body. I blushed and moved my arms a bit so they were across my breasts, where his eyes were hovering at the longest. What was he doing?

"Trying something new?" he suggested with a small chuckle of his own, losing the smile a moment later,"Do you not like it?" I could only look at him for a moment? What did he mean? Why was he doing this? It was all very, very confusing.

"I-I mean…," I trailed off for a moment, biting my lower lip,"I don't...dislike it." That was true, I didn't know what he was doing exactly, but it wasn't anything bad. No it was just different. I felt his hand trail down to my waist, the touch so soft I barely felt it. It was like a feather.

"Well, how about you just tell me to stop if you don't like it? If you wanna stop?" Fang suggested. I thought about that for a second, trying to figure out what else...we were gonna be doing? I didn't think much else than kissing, right? I trusted Fang more than anyone else so if he wanted to do whatever it was that he was gonna do then I suppose I would be okay with it.

"Yeah okay," I nodded to him and offered a small smile. He returned the smile and pulled me down into another kiss, a passionate one like the last one. This time there was much more to it, more feeling. The best way I could describe it was hungrier. There was a permanent blush on my face now as I kissed back, hands on either side of Fang to hold me up at least a little bit. A few moments into the kiss, I felt his tongue snake forward and lick my bottom lip. That was new, certainly. We'd never shared a kiss like that before! I had no idea what to do and I was curious as to why Fang seemed to know more than me? 'Cause he's a guy, that's why,' I found myself thinking, which made sense in my mind.

I did open my mouth to let his tongue enter and boy did it feel strange. I almost wanted to ask him to stop honestly cause it was just so foreign. But I didn't, I would get use to it, probably. His tongue moved against mine, which was staying pretty much still from my inexperience. Gripping a bit to the sheets under me, I realized I forgot to breath for a moment. I needed to pull away, which I did, greedily sucking in air. Fang was breathing heavily as well, his eyes scanning my face as if seeing if I was alright. I was, despite being very red in the face. God I felt like he was never gonna let me live that down. The next thing I knew, he was at my neck, kissing at the skin there. That made me gasp and I felt electricity go down my body, making me shiver. The kissing was one thing, but when I felt his tongue run up the side of my neck, that was a whole other thing.

"Fang," get this, I whimpered. Actually whimpered. He seemed to get satisfaction from this as I felt his lips turn into a smile against my neck right before he started sucking on a patch. Not hard, but enough to get a reaction out of me. A moan escaped my lips, not one of pain, which were usually what my moans were made up of. Nope, it was a moan of pleasure. I only ever made those when I ate something delicious like chocolate chip cookies or, I dunno, sunk into a warm bath after not having one for a month.

Before I could comprehend what was happening, his hands were inside of my shirt and pushing it up, his fingers dipping into my bra and pulling that up as well so my boobs were exposed. Gasping, I looked at him with surprise and he looked back at me. He smiled at me, one of those rare ones that made my heart do cartwheels and I momentarily forgot about the fact that I was sitting on him with my boobs exposed. But only for a moment since I felt his hands on them a second later.

"Fang!" I accidentally said louder than I meant to. It was a shock! I didn't touch my boobs unless I was showering or putting on a bra. To have someone else touching them, well, it was weird! He looked at me, hands squeezing them a bit.

"You don't like it?" he asked, seeming honestly curious. He didn't wanna do something that he knew I was uncomfortable with. Biting my lower lip, I waited a moment to reply. It didn't hurt or anything and I didn't exactly dislike it.

"N...no, that's not it," I replied with a soft voice. He smiled when he got an answer and continued what he was doing, just massaging them a bit until he moved his thumb and index finger to pinch my nipple and he started rubbing them together. Unable to hold back and to my own horror, I let out a needy sounding moan that only made my blush get brighter and spread to my ears and neck. Fang seemed to like that because a moment later his mouth was on my left nipple, licking and sucking on the bud while his hand continued to tease my other nipple. This was a lot, it was a lot of stuff that I have never experienced before. I've never even done stuff to myself before. I didn't have time! I was far more focused on other stuff to even try out anything like this. Biting my lip as Fang worked his magic, his now free hand moved down to my jeans.

"Fang?" I questioned, looking down at him with surprise. How far was he wanting to go here?! He didn't reply, instead bit slightly on my nipple which forced an almost broken moan to escape my throat. How did he know all of the things to drive me crazy?! That hand managed to get my pants undone and unzipped and was now working on pulling them down, taking my panties with them. I didn't even know how to begin to stop him, I couldn't form any proper words. So before I knew it I was exposed and Fangs have was trailing back up my leg.

"W-w-wait Fang, just how far are you gonna-," he cut me off with a smile, one of those rare ones that just turned my brain and heart into mush.

"I won't go all the way, I don't even have the things we need to do that," he said with a chuckle, his eyes going back down to my nipple as he leaned towards it for a soft kiss,"But I am planning on making you feel nice." Again, I didn't even know how to respond to that so I just stared down at him like an idiot. Yep, I was always full of just wise words wasn't I, golden tongue Maximum Ride is what they called me. I watched as Fang moved his head down, his tongue running down my body causing goosebumps to rise on my body. He went down my stomach and I thought he was going to stop there. Oh was I wrong. Putting his hands on my thighs, he pushed my legs so they were spread open and continued down, his tongue meeting my lady parts.

"Fang!" I gasped, eyes widening and I tried to shut my legs on pure instinct. That wasn't happening, Fang kept his hands there to make sure my legs stayed open. I heard his chuckle rather than actually saw it and he just continued his actions, his tongue running all along my vagina. It felt amazing but it was so much. So much for someone like myself who had never experienced something like this before. My legs were shaking and kept on trying to come together but Fang wasn't letting it happen. He ran his tongue along my entire vagina before going up towards where my clit was, assaulting the area with his tongue.

"O-oh!" I moaned loudly, his hands going down to the blanket and gripping tightly onto it. I wasn't able to hold back anything, constantly making small noises of pleasure that I knew I was gonna be embarrassed as hell about later. And that I knew Fang was going to use to his advantage to tease me later about. God this was so embarrassing! Whimpering when his tongue moved down a bit, I raised my head to look down at him and Jesus did he look amazing down there. I wasn't even sure what it was about it just seeing him between my legs in such a private area just….wow. He must have sensed me looking cause his eyes opened to stare back at me right as his tongue dipped inside of me. Biting my lip, he managed to keep eye contact with him before it was just too much and I looked away. I felt his mouth curl into a smile, obviously happy that he managed to get me to look away. I would have looked back but it was just too embarrassing of a situation for me. Instead I just focused on the pleasure Fang was giving me even though I still didn't know what to do other than lie there and accept it. Fang wasn't asking for anything else after all, seeming content where he was.

"F-Fang," I whimpered when his tongue dipped further inside of me, my head falling back down on the pillows,"Fuck." He spent a little while longer exploring that particular area before removing his tongue and going back up to my clit, sucking on the area. My back arched up and off the bed as I cried out, gripping even harder onto the blankets. Opening my eyes to look down at him, I felt a pressure in my stomach and knew that I was absolutely soaking wet. I didn't know what an orgasm felt like, I never had one before. I didn't even know it was possible for a girl to get one, until now anyways. When I felt Fang bit down gently onto my clitoris that was it and I came with a cry, my entire body shaking. It was intense, one of the most intense things that I've ever felt and that was saying something coming from me. It felt like it lasted forever, even though I knew that wasn't true and after it was over I fell back against the bed limp. Now I was just exhausted, not able to even open my eyes. I knew Fang was moving around, I could feel something cleaning up my lady parts and my panties were pulled up back where they belonged. Managing to open my eyes when I felt Fang lay beside me, my gaze couldn't help but go down to his lower area. He was hard, that was very visible and I bit my lip.

"What about you?" I asked, voice barely above a whisper. He looked down at himself as well and just smiled, his arms moving to grab me and move me on top of him, kissing my forehead.

"Don't worry about it," he replied, voice as soft as mine was and he cleared his throat,"Just relax." I couldn't argue against that, I was so tired now. Nodding, I put my head down on his chest and he pulled the blanket up and around us. Maybe I would get him back someday, get him to feel nice like I did. But right now I was tired. I'd think of how to do it...when I got some sleep…


End file.
